finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy X-2 concept art
The following is a gallery of concept art for Final Fantasy X-2 and Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission. __TOC__ Characters Main characters FFX-2 Artwork Yuna.png|Yuna. Ffx2 yuna breakdown.jpg|Yuna. Ffx-2Yuna.jpg|Yuna. Yunawatercolor.jpg|Yuna. Yuna2.jpg|Yuna and Tidus. FFX-2 Artwork Rikku.png|Rikku. FFX-2 Artwork Paine.png|Paine. YuRiPa artwork.jpg|YRP. FFX-2intart.jpg|YRP. Concept FFX-2 YRP.jpg|YRP. Other characters Ff10-2-cast.jpg|Cast. FFX-Baralai.jpg|Baralai. 102b-baralai v1.jpg|Baralai. 102b-baralai v2.jpg|Baralai. Beclem FFX.jpg|Beclem. Borra.jpg|Borra. Dongaffx.jpg|Donga. Garik FFX-2.jpg|Garik. FFX-2 Gippal.jpg|Gippal. Gippal v1.jpg|Gippal. Gippal v2.jpg|Gippal. Gippal v3.jpg|Gippal. FFX-2 Artwork Leblanc.png|Leblanc. Leblanc-concept.jpg|Leblanc. Lenne.png|Lenne. Lenne-concept.jpg|Lenne. FFX-2 Artwork Logos.png|Logos. Nhadala FFX-2.jpg|Nhadala. FFX-2 Artwork Nooj.png|Nooj. FFX-2 Artwork Ormi.png|Ormi. Pukutak.jpg|Pukutak. FFX-2 Artwork Shuyin.png|Shuyin. Tobli.jpg|Tobli. Goons.png|Leblanc Syndicate Goon. FemGoons.png|Leblanc Fem Goon. 102b-concert 2.jpg|Guitarist. X-2concertconcept 5.jpg|Guitarists. Locations Temple concept.png|Besaid Temple. Bevelle.png|Bevelle Temple. Heart of bevelle 1.jpg|Bevelle Underground. Heart of bevelle.jpg|Bevelle Underground. FfX2enviro1.jpg|Bevelle Underground. Celsius 1.jpg|''Celsius''. 102b-celcius 3.jpg|''Celsius''. FFX-2 Celsius Bridge.jpg|''Celsius'' Bridge. 102b-celcius 1.jpg|''Celsius'' Engine Room. 102b-coliseum.jpg|Fiend Arena. FFX-2 Farplane.jpg|Farplane. Gagazet Artwork.jpg|Floating Ruins. FFX-2 Floating Ruins.jpg|Floating Ruins. Floating Ruins Artwork 2.jpg|Floating Ruins. Floating Ruins Summit.jpg|Floating Ruins summit. Floating_Ruins_Sphere_Chamber.jpg|Floating Ruins sphere chamber. Guadosalam concept.png|Guadosalam. Yadonictower.jpg|Iutycyr Tower. Iutycyr Tower.jpg|Iutycyr Tower. Last mission concept 12.jpg|Iutycyr Tower. Last mission concept 13.jpg|Iutycyr Tower. Last mission concept 14.jpg|Iutycyr Tower. Last mission concept 8.jpg|Iutycyr Tower. Last mission concept 6.jpg|Iutycyr Tower summit. Last mission concept 15.jpg|Iutycyr Tower (70th floor). Last mission concept 16.jpg|Iutycyr Tower (50th floor). Last mission concept 17.jpg|Iutycyr Tower (60th floor). Last mission concept 18.jpg|Iutycyr Tower (30th floor). Last mission concept 19.jpg|Iutycyr Tower (10th floor). Last mission concept 11.jpg|Iutycyr Tower. Last mission concept 10.jpg|Iutycyr Tower statue. Last mission concept 2.jpg|Iutycyr Tower machina. Last mission concept 3.jpg|Iutycyr Tower machina. Last mission storeconcept 1.jpg|Iutycyr Tower shop. Last mission storeconcept.jpg|Iutycyr Tower shop. Last mission machina panel concept.jpg|Iutycyr Tower machina panel. Last mission concept 7.jpg|Iutycyr Tower. Major Numerus floor concept.jpg|Iutycyr Tower (Major Numerus floor). Luca concept art2.png|Luca town square. Luca stadium concept.png|Luca Stadium. Luca concept art.png|Luca exit to Mi'ihen Highroad. 102b-concert 4.jpg|Luca concert. X-2concertconcept 6.jpg|Luca concert stage. 102b-concert 3.jpg|Luca concert guitars. Mihen highroad concept.png|Mi'ihen Highroad. FFX-2 Youth League Headquarters.jpg|Youth League Headquarters. Youth_League_HQ_concept.jpg|Inside Youth League Headquarters. FFX-2 Gagazet Hot Spring.jpg|Mt. Gagazet hot spring. FFX-2 Thunder Plains Concert.jpg|Thunder Plains concert. Battle Enemies Creeper.png|Creeper. Bosses AngraMainyu.png|Angra Mainyu. Tawrich.jpg|Angra Mainyu's Tawrich. Zarich.jpg|Angra Mainyu's Zarich. FFX2 bahamut artwork.png|Bahamut. Boris.png|Boris. Dresspheres Concept FFX-2 Job Samurai 2.jpg|Samurai. Ultimate dress spheres.jpg|Special Dresspheres. Floral Fallal Concept.jpg|Floral Fallal. Floral fallalconcept.jpg|Floral Fallal. Concept FFX-2 Job Ultimate Dressphere 1.jpg|Machina Maw. Full throttleconcept.jpg|Full Throttle. Full throttleconcept2.jpg|Full Throttle. Festival goer concept.png|Festival Goer Yuna. Festival goer concept2.png|Festival Goer Rikku. Festival goer concept3.png|Festival Goer Paine. Concept FFX-2 Job Rikku Thief.jpg|Rikku Thief concept. Unused dresspheres Geomancer concept.png|Geomancer. Matador dressphere concept.png|Matador. Last mission1.jpg|"Last Mission" dressphere concepts. Concept art from ultimania.png|Bridal Apprentice. Concept art from ultimania2.png|Director Award. Concept FFX-2 Job 3.jpg|Dressphere concept. Concept FFX-2 Job 4.jpg|Dressphere concept. Dressphere concept.png|Horror. Dressphere concept2.png|Fruit Parlor. Dressphere concept3.png|Pictomancer. Paine concept.png|Dressphere concept. Rikku concept.png|Dressphere concept. Yuna concept.png|Mermaid. Yuna concept2.png|Cook. Yuna concept3.png|Dreamer. Yuna concept4.png|Dancer. YunaGunblade.jpg|Dressphere concept. Miscellaneous Conceptvegnagun.jpg|Vegnagun. Vegnagun Artwork 1.jpg|Vegnagun. Vegnagun Artwork 2.jpg|Vegnagun. Vegnagun Artwork 3.jpg|Vegnagun. Vegnagun Artwork 4.jpg|Vegnagun. Vegnagun Artwork 6.jpg|Vegnagun. Vegnagun Concept.jpg|Vegnagun. Squad-gun-website.png|Crimson Squad Gun. Tiny Bee.jpg|Tiny Bee. X2battleconcept.jpg|Battle. Gullwings logo.jpg|Gullwings Logo. X2pre-concept 3.jpg|Early Artwork. FFX-2-Pre-Concept.jpg|Early artwork. FFX-2_Pre-Concept_2.jpg|Early artwork. FFX-2_Pre-Concept_1.jpg|Early artwork. Yoshitaka Amano artworks Amano-Celcius.jpg|Celsius. AmanoGwings.jpg|Gullwings. Amano Shuyin & Lenne.jpg|Shuyin and Lenne. FFX-2 Amano-YunaSongstress.jpg|Songstress Yuna. Yuripa.jpg|YRP. Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Final Fantasy X-2 artwork